The Red Mist/Part 1
It had been weeks after the attack of the Greys in the village. Everything seems to be back to normal and repaired. The month appears to be October and all the leaves from the trees appear to be falling and have changed from their natural green state, to a more orange and brown color. The Smurfs appear to be doing their usual work of collecting crops and decorating the village in an autumn theme, while the Smurflings decide to add a little Halloween theme to their house as well to the area where they reside. Little do they know that far out deep in Smurfy Hollow, Lord Balthazar had been traveling to return back to the cursed Skull Mountain. The wizard is seen using a large twig to dowse as he walks up to top of the mountain. He moves his twig slowly with both hands until he points it to the ground. He closes his eyes to concentrate until a ring of fire surrounds the top of the mountain and the Crown of Dreams is once again released. The fire disappears after it begins to rain. The wizard picks up the crown and puts it on. Lord Balthazar: At long last! I have the Crown of Dreams. Now I control the dreams of those disgusting blue trolls. They will have so many nightmares. They will be too weak to be training for my attack in a few months. They will learn to fear life and I will soon have all the gold I desire. The wizard leaves the mountain and returns to his castle with the crown on. Back in the Smurfs’ village, everyone appears to be getting ready to go to sleep, except for Glovey and the Smurflings who are seen sneaking off to Jokey’s house. They wait there for about a minute until Jokey comes out laughing softly. All six of them head out to the forest holding Halloween props as they try to set up a prank to try and scare everyone the next day. When they finally finish, they stand and look at their master piece of horrors. Glovey: I admit that this truly was one of your best ideas, Jokey. Jokey: Huck-yuk-yuk! Wait until everyone sees this! Huck-yuk-yuk! All of a sudden, the cries and screams of numerous Smurfs can be heard. Snappy: Hey! Did you guys here that? Sassette: It’s coming from the village! Glovey: An attack? Let’s go! Jokey, grab some of your surprise presents! Jokey replies by making his signature laugh as he heads to his house while Glovey and the Smurflings run back to see what the commotion was. To their surprise, nothing was going on. Everyone was seen screaming in their sleep. Slouchy: I don’t get it… Nat: Yeah! What’s the big deal? Snappy: This seems kind of familiar though… Glovey: But how is everyone having nightmares at the same time? Sassette: Howlin’ Hounddogs! We should go wake up Pappy and tell him about this! They run to Papa Smurf’s house and look through the window and see him sleeping until he too squints his face and lets out a loud scream. They approach his door but then stop when they hear Jokey laughing. They see him running with numerous packages. Glovey: No wait! Jokey don’t! Jokey runs towards Glovey and the Smurflings. He is unable to see due to the numerous packages and he accidently trips with Glovey and the Smurflings as they all roll to the center of the village all piled onto each other as the packages fly up in the air, then land on them with a big explosion. “KABOOOM!” They appear all covered in the dark smudge. They try to get up as they see spinning stars but fall again tiredly and fall asleep at the same time. Jokey wakes up and is shocked to see everything pink. He runs in fear and sees a giant pink tidal wave running over to him. He runs to the opposite direction only to see the Smurflings confused as they look around. He turns around again and sees the wave is gone. Jokey: What the Smurf is going on?! Snappy: You’re telling me! What is this?! Nat: Say… Where is Glovey? And what happened to the village? Slouchy: I don’t think we’re in the village anymore… They all appeared frozen in fear after hearing a loud roar. They turn around and see a giant Huggy the Bear coming right at them with a mean smile. They begin to run away until everything begins to inverted and loopy. They run into a human village. They see numerous humans running and panicking. They finally see Glovey running towards them. Sassette: Glovey! Glovey: No time! Run! They look behind him and see Nemesis zapping everyone and everything with his dark magic. The Smurflings follow behind Glovey. Snappy: First a giant pink tidal wave. Then a giant fake Huggy. Now Nemesis! Jokey: This is not funny! Slouchy: I don’t remember Nemesis being this scary. Snappy: Yeah Glovey! Since when are you afraid of Nemesis?! You’ve faced him a bunch of times! Glovey: I have? At that moment, a big flash occurs and all six are seen waking up as they appear surrounded by everyone. Smurfette: Papa Smurf! They’re finally waking up! Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! We thought we could never wake you up. Glovey: It was only a dream. Snappy: Did you guys dream the same thing? Jokey: Too… much… pink… it wasn’t funny! Snappy: Well I wasn’t scared! Grandpa: I believe this is the work of the Crown of Dreams, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Yes, I am starting to believe that the crown must have been dug out again. Glovey: What is this Crown of Dreams? Nat: A few years ago before Sassette was made and Slouchy, Snappy, and I were still adults, the crown appeared to be giving nightmares to everyone when it appeared on the surface of Skull Mountain. Snappy: Then Gargamel tried to spook us with it later, but he failed. Glovey: So all we have to do is bury this crown again and everything will be back to normal. Papa Smurf: That’s right! Listen up my little Smurfs! We all really need to get better sleep and we cannot allow these nightmares to torment us. Always remember that nothing can hurt you in a dream. Learn to conquer your fears in your sleep and everything will turn out Smurfy. Suddenly, a red mist emerges across all the Smurfs, covering he whole village and forest. Papa Smurf: This doesn’t look very Smurfy… The giant pink tidal wave appears out from the trees and crashes down into the village, flooding it in a big river of pink goo. For some reason, only Smurfette’s house appears to be having some sort of barrier from all the nightmare manifestations. A big orb appears and explodes to reveal Nemesis. Grandpa and Glovey: Nemesis! Snappy jumps up to uncover the hooded figure to reveal it to be a fake, as it appears to be a skeletal figure who reacts by giving a creepy high pitched laugh. Glovey sees Smurfette’s house and he picks up all the Smurflings and heads inside. Glovey: This is strange… Is there some kind of magical item in here? Snappy: Wait… Of course! Snappy runs upstairs to see both Baby Smurfs asleep as they shared their stuffed animal, Huggy. Glovey and the other Smurflings follow to see. Glovey: The bear? Snappy: Huggy is a magic bear that stops all nightmares from occurring. Glovey: I see. That explains why they weren’t having nightmares… I don’t think any of us even recall hearing Smurfette scream… Smurfette! Oh no! Glovey runs out of the house and sees the goop flowing around the house as many of the Smurfs are being chased by the skeleton who was supposed to be Nemesis. A dream figment of Gargamel is seen taunting Papa Smurf while he only snares at him. Papa Smurf: Remember my little Smurfs, you must fight the nightmares by showing your courage to withstand your fears. Glovey sees the fake Gargamel and then turns his shoulder to look across the Smurf village prison where he sees the real Gargamel looking out his window at him only shrugging. Gargamel: Don’t look at me. I’m the one trapped in here with my mother yelling in here. Glovey: Your mother? Glovey runs inside the prison, which has been transformed into the hovel. Glovey then sees Gargamel’s mother yelling at him and calling him out and saying how he should’ve been a powerful wizard. Glovey: Gargamel! You have to fight it and be brave! She’s not your mother! Huh… The woman begins to get bigger and bigger as she approaches Glovey and destroys the prison. Glovey runs out and sees a shooting star. He closes his eyes and puts his hands together to make his wish, transforming into his enchanted form. He looks up again and sees the shooting star come crashing right towards him. He gets frightened and shuts his eyes tightly. He opens them again and sees everything is gone. He turns to his side and sees Smurfette with both babies and the stuffed bear. He closes his eyes again and gives a sigh of relief. Everything appears to be back to normal. Papa Smurf: Thank Smurfness all is well again. Thanks to Huggy the bear of course. I am most certain that we will no longer have to worry about having nightmares as long as he is here. Every Smurf is seen cheering and shouting in joy. Aksel comes out of his chapel in his pajamas as he yawns. Aksel: Vat is going on out here? Aren’t any of you asleep? Papa Smurf: But Friar, weren’t you experiencing any nightmares or seeing them come to life? Aksel chuckles. Aksel: Not in here. The ground where I sleep is holy. After all, the lord watches over me as I sleep. Glovey gives himself a facepalm after Aksel finishes talking. Glovey: Why didn’t I think of that? We could’ve taken refuge inside the chapel. Papa Smurf: Okay, okay. Every Smurf back to your homes now. Get some rest. Let’s just forget this night ever happened. Every Smurf returns to their house and is seen getting back to their bed. Glovey follows behind Smurfette as he waves goodbye to the Smurflings. Glovey: Smurfette… I’m sorry I forgot to… Smurfette: Shh.. It’s okay. Like Papa Said, none of that stuff could really hurt us. And I know you would never let me get hurt. I believe in you. Glovey smiles and heads upstairs and places his infants onto their bed. Glovey: I couldn’t have done this without you guys and your stuffed bear. He rubs their heads as they smile and then joins Smurfette to bed. Unfortunately, Glovey was still in his form and was unable to sleep with all his energy still in him. He gets up again and heads down stairs where he pulls a chair near a window and stares outside, where he sees the red mist coming again. He heads outside and sees nothing. He goes back inside and sits in the chair again, trying to stay up to make sure nothing bad happens. Back in his castle, Lord Balthazar creates a magic ball that allows him to see the victims he torments with the crown. Unfortunately for him, he sees that all the Smurfs either stopped having nightmares, and while those who still were actually faced their fears and pointed out how everything was just a dream, making the evil illusions disappear. The wizard gets furious and takes off the crown and tosses it on the ground in anger. Lord Balthazar: I have been swindled! This foul thing did not help me at all! I’ll have to return it. Why should I carry such a useless piece in my possession? I shall return it first thing in the morning. The wizard headed into his quarters and got ready to sleep as he placed the crown on a drawer. He then went to his bed and fell asleep. As he slept, a sinister laugh was heard and a big shadow spun around the room and went right into the wizard’s dream. Lord Balthazar however did not seem afraid, yet the place he was in was not very nice looking. He saw the shadow standing before him and the fiery inferno. Lord Balthazar: I demand you introduce yourself. Eddy: My name is Eddy Cougar, and I am the guardian of nightmares. I am the one who is responsible for making the Crown of Dreams work. Lord Balthazar: Hmph! Swindler. What you made there is mere garbage and should not be bothered with. I am planning on returning it first thing when the sun rises. Eddy: Is that so? Just because you didn’t know how to use it properly gives you a good excuse to give up. Unless… The wizard raises an eyebrow as he listens. Lord Balthazar: Elaborate. You caught my attention. Eddy: What if I was to use it to torment whoever you want. I get my energy by feeding off of the fear of my victims. Oh wait, I don’t think I can help you. Lord Balthazar: Spill it, demon! What do I have to do?! Eddy: Ah… You catch on quick. My earthly remains are on Skull Mountain, where the crown was. If you can restore life to me once more, I will be able to use my powers to dominate the dreams of your enemies. Shall we make a deal? The wizard appears to still be snarling, then gives a wicked smile as he shakes hands with the shadow. The wizard wakes up and grabs the crown. He leaves his castle and heads off to Skull Mountain again to keep the part of his bargain and bring the dream demon to the world of the living. Lord Balthazar finally makes it to the top and he begins to dig until he finds a skeleton, which he assumes is the demon. He takes it and uses an evil incantation to restore life to it. Fire surrounds the mountain top again and the skeleton begins to float, then it drops on the ground on fire. The wizard approaches it with a dagger. He then slits his hand to make blood as an offering. The ritual was a success as the skeleton gets up and transforms into the fiery shadow. Lord Balthazar: You will now do as I command and torment the Smurfs. Eddy: Yes, I know the Smurfs. We all hate them. They are always doing good and foiling all the evil plots. Lord Balthazar: I don’t have to explain my reasons then. To be specific, I want you to start with the hairy one. You will understand when you get there. The wizard shows the palm of his hand and he creates a fire ball which makes the image of Glovey trying to fight falling asleep until he eventually does. Back in the village, Glovey appears asleep, although he feels that he only blinked once. He notices the red mist return; only this time the village was gone, and he was someplace else. Glovey: Not this again… It’s not real. Dreams can’t hurt you. Dream can’t hurt you. Dreams can’t hurt you. Glovey stops repeating the words after he heards blades scratching a wall and sees a figure far away wearing a fedora. He walks over to see, only to be shocked after he sees terror come alive before his eyes. Glovey: Who… Who are you? Eddy appears to be showing his true form. He is a tall imp that appears all burned up. He wore a brown fedora with brown shoes, black pants and a striped sweater. What Glovey kept staring at was the glove he wore, which had three knives sticking out of the fingers. Eddy: Welcome to my nightmare. Ha ha ha ha! For some reason, Glovey froze in fear even though he tried hard to run or to fight back. Eddy: What’s the matter? I heard you loved to sing! La la la la la la! Sing a Smurfy song! Bwa ha ha! Glovey finally shakes his head and sees he is alone again in the red smoky room. He then turns around and sees the demon behind him. Eddy: Nah-ah-ah! I didn’t say you could leave yet. You see… I’ve been away from children for too long! He begins to smell Glovey as he steps back slowly. Eddy: I smell the heart of a child in you. I want to take a look at it. Glovey: You can’t hurt me! You’re just a dream! Eddy:oh? The demon pushes Glovey and beats him to the ground, leaving him with a purple eye. Eddy: And now… Nice glove kid, but mines better. The blades show a reflection of Glovey’s eyes, frozen in fear. Eddy: And now, it’s time to die, Glovey Smurf. He claws Glovey in the chest. Glovey screams and is shaken numerous times until he opens his eyes again. He is awakened by Smurfette, who appears frightened to see Glovey the way he was. Smurfette: Glovey! What happened?! She runs quickly to a drawer and begins to clean Glovey face. Smurfette: Oh my poor Glovey. Who did this to you? Glovey looks at himself and he puts his hands on his chest and sees the claw marks. He looks at his hand to see the blood still there. Glovey: How is this possible…? It was only a dream… I thought dreams couldn’t hurt you… Smurf To [[The Red Mist/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:The Red Mist Chapters